This invention relates to a method and tool for manually removing the spinal and other connected bones from fish and particularly fresh water fish.
The manual removal of bones from fish is a tedious and messy procedure which often does not achieve complete bone removal.
An object of this invention is to provide a method and tool for the simple and efficient removal of spinal and other bones from fish.
A further object of this invention is a method and tool that allows a fishes spinal bones to be removed in one clean action thus eliminating time-consuming labor during processing preparations.
A further object of the invention is to provide a much cleaner filleting procedure; reduced boning time and thus more hygienic, faster, safer and efficient alternative to conventional methods.
Applicant is not aware of any Prior Art disclosing or related to the invention.